


Choices and Roses

by Angel_In_The_Night_Sky



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, M/M, Trans Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_In_The_Night_Sky/pseuds/Angel_In_The_Night_Sky
Summary: The clan has been disbanded and Fuyuhiko and Peko are free to make their own choices for their futures
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Choices and Roses

It was a nice Sunday in spring and the park was nice and quietly loud. Kids played amongst the bushes and trees, parents enjoying their days elsewhere, and couples ate their lunches together, relishing each other’s company. Joggers sweat under the shining sun, getting in an afternoon workout before going back to work. Birds gathered seeds for their young and squirrels chased each other and under a small tree, two high schoolers sat on a blanket drinking apple cider, sending off the end of an era.

“So, I guess this is it, huh? The Kuzuryu clan has officially disbanded and my future is finally up to me to decide,” Fuyuhiko said, gazing at the fluffy clouds passing by.

Peko nodded, tossing a peanut and watching a pigeon catch it in midair, “It will be odd, living without your family dictating my every move. I suppose I must find my own calling in life now, as I can no longer be your tool”

“Hey! You were never my tool! You were, and are, my best friend! And I bet you’ll find something really cool to do, maybe you could work as a swords teacher or somethin’. You were always surprisingly good with the kids of the clan”

Peko’s steely gaze softened a bit, “I suppose I could. Oh, that reminds me, now that your parents have been apprehended, how is Natsumi handling it? I do not speak with her as much as I’d like anymore”

“Eh, she’s still a little uneasy, but give her time and she’ll come around. She’ll never admit it right now, but she wanted to be a baker before it sunk in that she would be apart of the clan forever. Now it’ll only be a matter of time before she realizes she can pursue it now. She still makes great Anpan, ya know? I just wish I had some idea of what I could do now, all my life I thought I would inherit the clan, be its leader, and now that’s not even an option. I don’t even know what I could do,” Fuyuhiko said, finishing his cider and lying down on the blanket, one hand on his stomach and the other by his side.

“I’m sure you will figure it out, Young- I mean, Fuyuhiko,” Fuyuhiko smiled at the correction, “You are a very talented individual. You will figure out your calling in life, and if you can’t do it alone, I’ll help”

Peko reached out and gently placed her hand on the one Fuyuhiko had let rest on the ground, Fuyuhiko looked over at the sudden touch. He smiled and lay his head back down, Peko following suit. The two lay there holding hands for a while in comfortable silence, till the familiar bell of Hope’s Peak rang out to summon wayward students back to class. The two shot up, Peko gripping the handle of her sword, startled. Once they realized that nothing had happened, they relaxed.

“I should probly head back now, classes start soon enough and Yukizome will give me an earful if I’m late for our other classes, an’ frankly? I don’t want to go through another one ‘a her lectures” Fuyuhiko sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

Peko nodded, “Of course, I have to keep to my own training, I shall see you later, Young-” she sighed, “Fuyuhiko”

“See ya, Peko, don’t overwork yourself!” Fuyuhiko said, waving as he rushed off to class. Peko slightly smiled to herself, holding her own hand.

==========================================================================================

“Hello class, Mr. Tayorinai is currently… unavailable, so I will be watching you while you work on your projects! If you need anything, I’m Mrs. Munōna!” 

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes, _“Feh, third time this month. Kirigiri needs to keep better track of his staff. I swear, he has no idea how to run this kinda place. I could do better than this. I wonder how Peko’s doing…"_

==========================================================================================

_Whoosh_

_Thud_

_Shink_

Peko released her grip on her swords handle, having just sheathed her sword, and went to pick up the chopped-off half of her training dummy off the floor. She examined the edge that she had cut, it was rough, uneven, sloppy.

She furrowed her eyebrows slightly, “That’s strange. I have not been this sloppy since Master Kuzuryu began teaching me. I suppose I am distracted… I hope Fuyuhiko understood my intentions with the contact. I hope his class is not too hard on him”  
Peko sighed, pulled out a new training dummy, and forced herself into pure focus.

==========================================================================================

_“I wonder if Natsumi would be willing to do a twin switch for a day, I bet her classes are better run than this atrocity”_

Mrs. Munōna was a disaster, all she did was sit at her desk and smile as the classroom of Ultimates made an Ultimate mess. They were supposed to be working on their science projects, but everyone was goofing around, throwing desks and chairs around, a few pencils joining the mix, Fuyuhiko thinks he even saw a globe in the fray.

The ex-yakuza sighs as he pulls out his phone, having finished his project yesterday, and began to idly scroll through whatever social media caught his eye. He let his mind drift and he eventually came back to the picnic at lunch, and Peko holding his hand, letting the tough linger for as long as he liked, almost as if…

Fuyuhiko buried his head in his hands, red as a tomato. No way, there was no way that Peko liked his like...that could she? After all this time of what he thought was hopelessly pining? Could he… have a chance? He retreated into his phone.

_The Dream Trio 1:43 PM_

**Be Trans, Throw Hands:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Shark Bi:** yo fuyu whats wrong?

 **Men > Hope:** Is something wrong, Fuyuhiko?

 **Be Trans, Throw Hands:** PEKO HELD MY HAAAAND

 **Shark Bi:** YOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Men > Hope:** Dude, you’re in, she likes you.

 **Be Trans, Throw Hands:** But what if I’m misreading the situation and she only meant it as a platonic thing

 **Men > Hope:** Dude, how long did she hold your hand?

 **Be Trans, Throw Hands:** Umm maybe around five to ten minutes

 **Shark Bi:** yeah if thats platonic then miss sonia and gundham are interested in me

 **Men > Hope:** Kazuichi, you ignorant slut.

 **Shark Bi:** what do you mean nagito? im not ignorant!

 **Men > Hope:** Are you still pining after Sonia and Gundham?

 **Shark Bi:** listen its unfair that most beautiful people in this school are dating each other okay? im allowed to pine after them especially since theyre both straight

 **Men > Hope:** KAZUICHI, YOU IGNORANT SLUT.

 **Men > Hope:** You do know that they both want to date you too, right?

 **Shark Bi:** WHAT

 **Men > Hope:** Yep, they’re poly and have been interested in including you for half a year, but they think you hate them. You are quite oblivious for an Ultimate, you know.

 **Shark Bi:** HEY! im not the only oblivious one, mr im-in-love-with-the-hope-inside-of-you

 **Men > Hope:** HAJI TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT??

 **Shark Bi:** YOU CALL HIM H A J I ?

 **Be Trans, Throw Hands:** Listen I love watching you gays talk but can we get back to my problem now

 **Men > Hope:** Of course, my apologies Fuyuhiko.

 **Shark Bi:** sorry fuyu

 **Be Trans, Throw Hands:** Okay now help me figure out how to ask Peko out

=========================================================================================  
Peko sighed as she sat down on the bench in her training room. Her training was sloppy today, in a way it hadn’t been since she was a child. She must be quite distracted by what was a very impulsive decision, something completely out of character for her. She took a sip from her water bottle and took out her phone. Maybe some of her friends could help.

_Emotional Vent for the Emotionless 13:43_

***Anime Glasses Sheen*:** Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Spider-Maid:** What seems to be the problem, Pekoyama?

 **Goffic Lesbo:** Peko, are you okay?

 ***Anime Glasses Sheen*:** I held Fuyuhiko’s hand today.

 **Goffic Lesbo:** Kyoko owes me 500 yen.

 **Spider-Maid:** Making bets with your girlfriend, Ludenburg? I see your talent extends to your love life. I will make a note of this for my services with you.

 **Spider-Maid:** Pekoyama, why are you so nervous about this? Is this not a good thing? Kuzuryu will now know your feelings towards him, and you will be able to form a romantic relationship as you have been wishing to do since you were young.

 ***Anime Glasses Sheen*:** I am just concerned that Fuyuhiko will misunderstand my intentions as platonic instead of romantic.

 **Goffic Lesbo:** : Well, how long was the contact?

 ***Anime Glasses Sheen*:** Around five or ten minutes.

 **Spider-Maid:** If he believes that was platonic, then Miu is a virgin.

 **Goffic Lesbo:** I always thought that Miu was just overcompensating, not talking from experience.

 **Spider-Maid:** I promise you, Ludenburg, Miu is definitely not a virgin ;)

 **Goffic Lesbo:** D-did Kirumi just use an emoji?

 **Spider-Maid:** :)

 **Goffic Lesbo:** I am frightened for my life now.

 ***Anime Glasses Sheen*:** Are you sure Fuyuhiko will know it was a romantic gesture?

 **Spider-Maid:** Of course.

 **Goffic Lesbo:** I’d bet he’s planning to ask you out right now.

==========================================================================================

 **Be Trans, Throw Hands:** Do you think geese KNOW they’re assholes or is it just their nature and WE’RE the assholes for disrespecting them?

 **Shark Bi:** no they know

==========================================================================================

 ***Anime Glasses Sheen*:** If you say so.

 **Goffic Lesbo:** Honey, I know so.

 **Spider-Maid:** Have you finished training, Pekoyama? If so I will head to the training room to clean it up.

 ***Anime Glasses Sheen*:** I have finished, I’ll head out now. Have a good day, you two.

Peko turned off her phone and began to pack-up her stuff, smiling to herself at the idea of Fuyuhiko asking her out. As she picked up her bag, she wondered if he would take her somewhere fancy, and made her way to her own class.

==========================================================================================

DING DONG BING BONG

The bell rang, sounding the end of the school day. Students packed up their stuff and the halls were flooded with Ultimates, conversations bouncing off the walls. The two ex-yakuza members weaved their way through the crowds, meeting up at the school entrance. The two made idle small talk as they walked to the edge of campus for their afterschool jog, a tradition they had started to keep in touch with Yakuza business, though now it was more of a bonding activity than anything else.

At the beginning, they continued their idle conversation (talking about the weather, asking how classes were going, saying hi to passing classmates) but after they got to a more secluded part of campus, a slightly-overgrown outdoor garden, they stopped, preferring the comfortable silence. After around five minutes of running through the garden, Fuyuhiko began to slow his pace. Peko, confused, followed suit until they were both standing in the middle of some rosebush patches.

“Y- Fuyuhiko? Is something the matter?” Peko asks, eyebrows creased in worry.

“No, it’s nothing Peko. It’s just,” he turned to a nearby rose bush, “I never really liked how this garden was taken care of, I suppose”

The swordswoman blinked, “Pardon me?”

“I never liked how it was raised to be a little overgrown, only really cared for by cutting off the dead parts. I always thought that it should have been raised strictly and with a purpose in mind, like how we were”

“So why have we stopped in a place that you dislike? Should we not continue as to leave your discomfort behind?”

“But, now I realize that this garden has a _choice_. It _chooses_ where to grow and where to spread its roots, with the Gardners only helping to guide it down the best path for each plant, instead of forcing the plant down a path it doesn’t like. I wish we were raised like that, Peko”

The ex-yakuza member turned back to Peko, determination in his eyes.

“I wish we were raised with a choice on how to live our lives, and now we have that chance. Peko, I want to choose something now,” he stepped forward, and held her hands in his, “Peko Pekoyama, I have chosen to ask you on a date, if you choose to date me. Would you like to go out with me?”

Peko felt tears rise in her eyes, she smiled and let them fall, “Yes, Fuyuhiko, I would love to go out with you!”

The two laughed happily, tears of joy falling from both of their eyes, they had both wanted this for years, and it had finally happened. 

Fuyuhiko wiped the tears from his eyes, “Ya know, I wasn’t sure that speech was gonna work. I’m glad I remembered it all!”

“You wrote that yourself?”

Fuyuhiko scratched the back of his neck, “I wrote some of it, but Kazuichi and Nagito did most of the work”

Peko raised an eyebrow, “Really? I suppose Nagito _can_ be a romantic, so it would make sense that he would come up with such romantic metaphor”

Fuyuhiko winked, “Actually, he only helped with the format. Kazuichi came up with the whole ‘overgrown garden’ metaphor”

“You must be kidding”

“Nope! Kazu can be very smart once and a while”

“You are full of surprises, Hiko,” Peko said, kissing him on the nose.

Fuyuhiko blushed, picking a rose from a bush and handing it to her.

Peko laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound Fuyuhiko had heard in his life.

(Years later, long after they graduated, got married, and had a kid they affectionately nicknamed “The Spawn”, they stood together in front of Hope’s Peak once again.

“You ready for your first day, Headmaster Pekoyama?”

“Of course I am, Peko, if I can handle The Spawn, I can handle a buncha’ high schoolers”

“I love you, Hiko”

“I love you too, Peko”)

**Author's Note:**

> Unseen, Mondo's matching text nickname "Be Gay, Do Crimes"


End file.
